


Egypt

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [50]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Summary: This marks the 50th fic is the series!
Series: Around The World [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Kudos: 2





	Egypt

**Author's Note:**

> This marks the 50th fic is the series!

**Cairo**

Clint and Marcy each had one of their son’s hands in theirs as they traipsed through the huge metropolis of Cairo. Patrick had been slightly affronted at first, he was nearly 8 years old and normally trusted to walk around their hometown unattached to his parents. However as he struggled against the flow of people he was very grateful for their firm grips.

Clint finally located the taxis and attempted to book one, even though he only spoke a few words of Egyptian! Thankfully though the drivers knew that everybody wanted to visit the great pyramids so the trio were soon bundled inside a car and racing towards Giza.

“Oh look Daddy! The Pymids, I mean Py- _ra_ -mids! They’re like _giant_ triangles, aren’t they Mommy?!” Marcy beamed at her clever son as she answered.

“That’s right my sweet boy.” Clint clapped him familiarly on the shoulder as he exclaimed that they were so much bigger than he thought they would be.

Once stood by the Pyramid of Khafre, it’s terrific height and with its smaller counterparts flanking either side, it was truly breathtaking. Patrick slipped his hand back in his fathers and tugged upon it, Clint looked down and witnessed he was a little overwhelmed, so he scooped him up, his back straining slightly at his forever growing son.

“These structures have been here for over 4500 years Patty, they were built by the ancient Egyptians as a tomb for the Pharaoh’s.”

“Like semmeties? Like where Grandpa is, when we visit with flowers?” Patrick asked intrigued.

“Yes, exactly like that Patty. Right, let’s go and buy our tickets so we can go inside!” The Brewer’s joined the queue and Clint fussed around with their Egyptian pounds, trying to figure out the notes he would need for their tickets.


End file.
